


Reminds Me I'm Alive

by RisingMelody



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 50 Reasons to Have Richonne Sex, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingMelody/pseuds/RisingMelody
Summary: Rick barely slept that night. Instead, he stayed awake, listening to the sound of Michonne’s soft breaths in the bed next to him.





	Reminds Me I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> For the [50 Reasons to Have (Richonne) Sex challenge](https://richonnejustdesserts.tumblr.com/) \- 38: To Relieve Pain. Set after the season 7 finale when Michonne was beaten up by the Scavenger. This is my first fanfic so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope everyone enjoys it! Crossposted to ff.net.

Rick barely slept that night. Instead, he stayed awake, listening to the sound of Michonne’s soft breaths in the bed next to him. He couldn’t ignore the compulsion to watch over her, to check that she was okay. From time to time his thoughts drifted to what might have been – her piercing scream, so raw in his memory, and the way Negan taunted him when he thought Rick had lost somebody he loved.

There were those painful few seconds that seemed to last forever when he and Carl found her. The way she sat there, keeled over, completely motionless. Rick thought she had gone, and left him to face this cruel world alone. To see his warrior princess beaten and bloody, and moaning in pain – it was a nightmare he’d never wanted to materialize.

They both decided to stand and fight together. Rick just hadn’t realized how difficult the reality of it was going to be.

He and Michonne were alive. It should have been all that mattered. The group had ground out a temporary victory over the Saviors, and everyone was safe for now. But Rick found it impossible to feel any exhilaration. His heart was heavy with sorrow, and a stinging resignation that the war was far from over.

“Rick?”

Her voice was soft, like a purr, and it roused him out of his stupor. He tilted his head around to look at her with his glassy, azure blue eyes.

“Michonne,” he said huskily. “How you feelin’?”

It was a stupid question. Rick knew that no sooner than the words had come out of his mouth.

She groaned, grasping at her rib cage and immediately withdrawing her hand. Her bruised face contorted in a way he’d never seen before, and it damn near ripped his heart out of his chest to witness it.

“I’m good,” she said with a grimace.

“You’re not a great liar.”

“You know me too well.”

He didn’t deny the accusation.

“My body seems to be objectin’ to the fact my lungs need air, that’s all.” She rubbed her upper chest, taking deep, calculated breaths.

“Oh, Michonne.” A great sadness welled up in him, tinged with anger and guilt. He shifted his body, forgetting about his own injury temporarily. He was rewarded with an acute stab of pain which pierced his side, and despite himself, Rick winced.

“I ain’t the one who got shot.” Her hand found his, and she laced their fingers together. Just the mere feeling of her skin against his was comforting. It was home.

“It’s nothin’,” he said with a shake of the head. “Barely even grazed me.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Tara patched me up pretty good.” He pointed to his hip, revealing the dressing, tinged with bloodstains. “After all we’ve been through, I ain’t gonna let some trash lady finish me off.”

Her eyes widened, and in an insane act of defiance she said, “I’m going to kill her, you know.”

For the first time that morning, he managed to laugh. “You sayin’ that because she tried to hurt me, or because she wants to lie with me?”

The welts under her eyes were swelling furiously, yet Rick could still make out the narrowing of her eyebrows. “I like to play my cards close to my chest.”

There was something undeniably captivating about Michonne’s battle mentality, and Rick was not averse to her being possessive over him. It stirred the first sensations of arousal in him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips towards hers, gently tasting her mouth with his tongue. She tried to arch her neck up to meet his kisses with her own but gave a cry of pain when her body wouldn’t move the way she wanted it to.

“Hey,” Rick said, pulling away. “Easy. Easy.”

“I’m good.” But her words did not match the agony etched on her face.

“Jesus, Michonne. You can barely move.”

“I’ll be up and about in a day or so,” she said. “Like nothing ever happened.”

“No.” He cleared his throat, inwardly cursing himself for being so firm with her. “You gotta rest up. Let your body heal. Carl, Judith and me, we need you at one hundred percent.”

Rick had to keep reminding himself he was saying these things for her benefit. Michonne’s unending coverage was admirable, but it was also the type of thing that could get her killed. She was playing a dangerous game, and he had to stop her. He watched as her eyes filled with tears, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

She was eerily quiet for a time. Maybe she was mulling things over. Perhaps she was mad at him.

“We’re on the same page, aren’t we?” He asked doubtfully, eyes wandering from side to side.

“Sure.”

“I’d do anything to take your pain away,” he said. “Anything.”

“Then make me forget about it,” she replied, her voice melodious, her lips slightly parted.

“What did you have in mind?”

Rick knew Michonne was aware of the stir she was causing as she ran her hand along his thick thigh, stopping just short of his boxers. She palmed at the growing bulge, and the sudden friction made him gasp.

“Make love to me,” she demanded, scarcely taking her eyes off him.

“But…” Rick could barely concentrate on his words; such was the sudden fullness of his dick. The torturously slow way she was stroking him through his clothes would soon be enough to make him come on its own. “You’re hurt.”

“Gonna have to be extra careful then, aren’t you?” She said in a low murmur.

Gentle sex wasn’t something that had been in their repertoire up until now. Rick was so used to them having quickies while the kids were asleep, or ripping each other’s clothes off in the middle of nowhere on a supply run. You had to take what you could get in this strange new world.

After he’d been widowed, Rick had become resigned to the fact he’d never love anyone again. He was scared he’d forget what it felt like to experience a woman’s touch. Michonne had saved him and brought him back to life. The walkers weren’t the scariest thing out there anymore. What truly frightened Rick was justifying all the terrible things he’d done and was going to do to keep everybody safe. Michonne’s enduring love had rescued him from the brink, made him human once more.

Lori had been his wife. Michonne was his soulmate.

She had taught him to enjoy sex again, helped him find new ways to feel pleasure. Rick was never going to say no to her demands.

Her mouth was soft but insistent against his as their lips met. His fingers barely brushed her sides, as though she was made of porcelain. Rick would never forgive himself if he hurt her. Michonne made a strangled sound of frustration and cupped her hands around Rick’s ass, pushing his thighs into her thighs. It was intoxicating, as though he was losing oxygen.

“Take me,” she commanded.

She was warm and pliant, moans emanating from the base of her throat as Rick planted needy kisses along her collarbone. He hadn’t even begun to give Michonne the onslaught of pleasure he’d got planned for her.

Rick felt giddy with excitement as his lips made their way down her chest, his salt and pepper beard grazing the smooth skin beneath. Her fingers tangled in the dark curls of his hair. He cupped her full, round breasts in his hand, his dick twitching as a nipple hardened in his mouth. Rick was careful not to press on her bruised ribs but marveled at the way she groaned with desire when he delicately kissed her injuries, as though he was soothing them.

His eyes, as blue as the ocean, were fixed on hers. Rick heard Michonne flounder for words, and a smirk spread across his face as he peeled away her panties, already soaked through with wetness. She spread her legs for him without any hesitation.

“Please,” she said, barely audibly, as though she was unraveling all around him.

Rick was so close to having her now, and pressure built up in his chest like a raging storm. He flicked his tongue against her clit, felt it swelling as he teased it more with his clever mouth. Michonne was never quiet in bed, but she was crying out for more now, and Rick loved every second of it.

He was careful to do just enough and not too much. Michonne was not allowed to come without him being inside her. Slowly, deliberately, he licked up and down until she twitched and writhed beneath him. When he pulled away, she looked up at him hungrily, licking her lips.

They were both raw and vulnerable during moments like this. Rick had never felt more alive. He wanted Michonne more than he’d wanted anyone, ever.

He ran his rigid, flushed dick along her slit and watched Michonne shiver. Rick was going to lose his damn mind if he didn’t get inside her right away, he was aching so much it was beginning to hurt. As if she could read his mind, she took him in her hand and guided him towards her.

“’Chonne… oh, fuck.”

This was heaven, or as close to it as someone like him was ever going to get. Waves of sensation hit Rick so powerfully he almost came there and then. She was warm, wet and tight around him. Michonne let her deft fingers trace the swell of muscles on his chest, and spoke unintelligible words through ragged breaths.

_Gently_ , he reminded himself, in his near feverish lust. Rick didn’t want to do anything to prolong her healing, or to make her hurt more than she did already.

God, this was the sweetest torture he’d ever endured.

His thrusts were slow and deep, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever been this far inside Michonne without her being on top. Rick propped himself up on one elbow, being sure not to bear any weight on her. She responded by grabbing his ass and placing biting kisses in the hollow of his throat. He could feel her satin smooth skin rubbing near his rough beard, and briefly wondered if her teeth had grazed him hard enough to leave any marks. It’d be fun explaining them to the rest of the group, with their eagle eyes and their love for gossip.

Rick timed each movement, and he knew he was hitting her clit with the shaft of his dick from the way she groaned and panted beneath him.

“Slow down, baby,” Michonne panted. “I’m going to come.”

“I want you to.”

“But it feels so damn good…”

“Then we’ll do it again.” He grinned suggestively. “And again, and again…”

Her soft laughter was like music to his ears, but then it changed to an inhumanly loud moan as the throes of her orgasm took over.

There was no greater feeling as a man, Rick thought to himself, than a hot, wet, vagina pulsing around his dick. He almost enjoyed her orgasms more than he did his own. He pressed his pelvis against her clit and groaned as he felt her respond. Rick made a silent promise to himself – next time he would make her come twice.

Just as she started to calm down, the buildup of pressure in his own body threatened to overwhelm him. His climax was raw, visceral, and urgent. Recurring waves of pleasure washed over him, and he wanted to be trapped in that moment forever, complete and at one, with the woman he loved.

Rick didn’t want to come back down to reality. They had so little time for themselves, and happiness was the most precious commodity of all in the world they inhabited. Sometimes, he allowed himself to fantasize about them doing normal things together – Michonne dragging him to an art exhibit, them taking a family vacation with the kids, him ranting to her about an annoying day at work. He was never going to be okay with her being beaten up and hurt; he would never accept it as normality.

“What are you thinkin’ about?” She purred into his ear, stroking the thick curls on the back of his head.

As he lay next to Michonne, still breathless with exertion, Rick turned to face her.

“Guess I was just enjoyin’ the moment.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Did it help with the pain?”

“Of course it did.”

Michonne flashed one of those smiles at him that lit up the whole room, which made him believe everything was going to be okay in the end. Rick prayed it would be.


End file.
